dragonheartfandomcom-20200213-history
Griffin
Griffin was an evil dragon and the main antagonist of Dragonheart: A New Beginning. He hated humans, and regarded the pact of peace between humans and dragons as a cruel joke. Griffin was a very hateful dragon willing to betray both sides for his own gain. He believed dragons to be the superior species and that they should be on top, ruling over mankind as dictators. Biography Griffin presumably fled during Bowen's twelve years of dragon-slaying. He plotted a rebellion against mankind, and planned to rule the world. However, none of the other dragons agreed to follow him, and he was forced to unleash his wrath alone. After killing many humans, Griffin was captured by the dragon council, and as punishment for his crimes, his heart was removed and he was cursed to live as a man (the form he hated most). Griffin was then exiled and he took a new alias: Lord Osric of Crossley. When, at the castle, Osric recognized a familiar box. Master Kwan, the elder Chinese, then recognized Osric's true identity and ordered the amulet burned. Osric recovered the box and discovered his lost heart. Out of revenge for his ancestor's slaying of the dragons, Osric threw a knife at Lian, Master Kwan's companion, but Kwan intervened and was killed instead. After reclaiming his heart, Griffin resumed his dragon form in front of the King's entire court. He attempted to persuade Drake to join him, but the younger dragon refused and challenged the elder one. Griffin quickly gained the upper hand and nearly killed Drake, but Drake wounded him with the blades in the tip of his tail, and Geoff threw a sword into Griffin's chest. Enraged, Griffin prepared to attack again. However, Drake sent a blast of ice breath at the evil dragon, freezing him solid. The frozen Griffin fell to the ground and shattered into hundreds of pieces. Unfortunately, one of the ice shards hit Geoff in the heart and killed him, but Drake used his heart to revive his friend. Personality Griffin is just as malicious in his dragon form as he is when he was the conniving Lord Osric. He wants only to dominate the world and see to the end of the human race, by his own claw if necessary. He is seen to be manipulative and easily wraps Geoff around his thumb by offering him knighthood, keeping Drake as close as possible. But he is willing to turn on those he has treated as his friends, as shown when he knocks Geoff aside and then tries to attack Drake. Powers and Abilities Powers * '''Fire-breath: '''Griffin was able to spit powerful fireballs that burst on impact, igniting anything nearby. * '''Heart Giver: '''It can be assumed that, like all dragons, Griffin was able to share his heart with a human, but with the side effect of feeling any pain that the human feels and vise-versa. Abilities * '''Dragon Agility: '''Years of battle before he was curse to live as a human made Griffin extremely agile. Because of this, he is seen to have a large advantage over Drake during their battle. * '''Expert Combatant: '''Like Draco, Griffin was a powerful fighter partly because of his large size, and had many years of experience in battle. Which he able to defeated younger dragon that was inexperience like Drake. Quotes "Drake, child, come." --to Drake "Little brother, we must teach mankind their place as our servants. Come to me, and we'll fulfill the comet's prophecy together." --to Drake "Get out of Drake's way!" --to Geoff "Poor choice of siblings, Drake!" --to Drake, shortly before attacking him "You'll pay for that, peasant!" --to Geoff, after the latter throws a sword at him "Ice? How did you--?" --to Drake, after the latter breathed ice at him & shortly before freezing solid Trivia * Griffin is the first dragon in the film series whose name does not begin with the letters D-R-A, the second is siveth. * He is the only evil dragon shown in the film series. * "Griffin" is the name of a mythological creature with the body of a lion and the head and wings of an eagle. Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Dragons Category:Males Category:Dragonheart Characters Category:Disambiguations Category:Antagonists